Verschiedene Welten Creek
by CommanderFrost
Summary: Der Dämon Craig bekommt seine Kräfte weggenohmen und wird auf eine Elite Schule bzw. Internet für Fabelwesen aler art geschickt, um den umgangen mit anderen zu lernen. Er freundet sich mit dem Drachen Kenny an und verspürt einen riesen hass auf seinen Zimmergenossen Tweek. Ob sie Freunde werden...


**CommanderFrost: **Also die story wird NICHT ins englishe übersetzt, zumindest nicht von mir :'D ich warte auf Freiwillige xD

_**Verschiedene**__**Welten**_

_Tweek und Craig_

**_Prolog_**

„ _Das war endgültig das letzte Mal!" brüllte ein Dämon hohen Ranges, seinen Sohn an. Dieser kniete vor seinen Eltern und bat um Vergebung. „Schatz, du bist wirklich zu weit gegangen." Kam es mit einer zärtlichen Frauenstimme von der Mutter und sie sah den schwarzhaarigen, dort hinknienden Jungen an. Dieser erhob sich und schaute, mit seinen Eis-grau-blauen Augen seine Eltern an. Sein Blick war sichtlich genervt. Er schnippte sich kurz eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Mein Sohn... du wirst die Konsequenzen tragen müssen! Als ein Dämon der Klasse A kannst du dir so was einfach nicht mehr leisten! Du ziehst damit jedes mal unsere Familie und Rang in den Dreck." sagte die Mutter und sah ihn mit einem drohenden Blick an. Der Vater erhob die Hand. „Craig Tucker, Dämon der Klasse A. Hiermit nehme ich dir offiziell deine dämonischen Kräfte, bis du gelernt hast, sie für das Richtige anzuwenden! Außerdem wirst du in ein Internat versetzt, damit du lernst, vernünftig mit deinen Mitmenschen umzugehen!" Mit einem hasserfüllten Blick sah Craig seinen Vater ein letztes mal an, bevor er in einem plötzlichen Feuer in verschiedenen Farben, verschwand._

**Neuanfang**

„Mhm...Craig Tucker. 17 Jahre, Jung Dämon der Klasse A. High School Schüler..." Ein etwas älterer Mann mit grauen Haaren und grüner Hautfarbe blätterte in der Akte von dem Teenager Dämon Craig herum. Dieser saß genervt gegenüber des Mannes und wartete ungeduldig darauf, endlich den Schlüssel seines Zimmers zu bekommen.

Nach gefühlten zwei Stunden schlug der Mann die Akte zu und betrachtete Craig. „Hier steht, dass sie schon mehrere Schlägereien hatten. Das sollten sie von nun an unterlassen! Die Strafen hier sind sehr streng." die Miene des Mannes verzog sich zu einem sehr ernsten Blick, der Craig kurz erzittern lies. Mit einem kurzen Schlucken nickte er schnell. „Gut! Hier ist ihr neuer Schlüssel! Ihr Zimmer ist im 4ten Stockwerk. Raum 867. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag und ein gutes Schuljahr. Wenn sie Fragen haben, kommen sie wieder hier her!" Craig stand nickend auf, nahm seinen recht großen, schwarzen Koffer und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem neuen Zimmer.

Genervt lief er durch den Korridor, die große Treppe hoch und zu den 800ter Zimmer. Er bog um eine Ecke als er von irgendwas angefallen wurde und zu Boden fiel. Ebenso ein blonde Junge ihm gegenüber. „Mann! Kannst du nicht aufpassen?!" motzte der Blonde auch schon los. Während er aufstand und Craig böse anschaute. „Ihr Dämonen denkt wohl, ihr könntet euch alles erlauben!"

Craig, total angepisst, stand auf und betrachtete den blauäugigen Jungen. „DU bist doch gegen MICH gelaufen und außerdem könnte ich das Gleiche von euch Drachen behaupten!" Der Junge verstummte. „HA! Jetzt hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen!" Triumphierend grinste Craig den Jungen an. „Du... wieso weißt du, dass ich ein Drache bin?" Man sah die Verwirrung des Jungen in seinen Augen. „Ich dachte, dass sogar Dämonen das nicht merken würden, nachdem mir meine Kräfte genommen wurden." Craig hörte auf zu grinsen und schaute den Jungen an. „Dir wurden die Kräfte genommen? Hey! Mir auch!" Craig hielt dem Jungen seine Faust hin und grinste erneut. Der Blonde lächelte ebenfalls und schlug ein. Er hob seinen roten Koffer auf und schaute freundlich zu Craig. „Mein Name ist Kenneth McCormick. Kannst mich Kenny nennen! Ich denke, wir Loser ohne Kräfte sollten zusammenhalten! Meinst du nicht auch?" Kenny lächelte. Craig nickte. „Ich bin Craig Tucker und gebe dir vollkommen recht!" Craig hob ebenfalls seinen Koffer auf.

„In welches Zimmer musst du?" Fragte Craig gleich hinterher. „866" war Kennys Antwort. Craig grinste. „Haha, mein Zimmer ist genau nebenan! Aber wenn ich dich so sehe geh' ich davon aus, dass du dein Zimmer noch nicht gefunden hast, oder?" Er lächelte und deutete kurz auf Kennys Koffer. Kenny lachte. „Du doch auch nicht. Aber ich weiß trotzdem, wo wir hin müssen!" „Gut! Ich folge dir einfach!" meinte Craig. Kenny nickte kurz und lief auch schon vor. Craig hinterher.

Nach weniger als 2 Minuten standen sie auch schon vor ihren Zimmern. Beide schauten sich die Schilder an den Türen an. Sie sahen noch neu aus. So wie eigentlich alles hier, obwohl es diese Schule schon seit hunderten von Jahren gab. An den Wänden der Flure hingen zwischen den kleinen Lampen Bilder von großartigen Schulabgängern, Lehren und Schulleitern. Ebenso Gruppenbilder der jeweiligen AG's. Auf den Schildern, an den Türen standen immer zwei Namen. „Tweek Tweak... Was für ein komischer Name." murmelte Craig und schaute zu Kenny rüber. „Besser als Leopold Butters Stotch." Kenny grinste. „Was für Typen die wohl sind." meinte er noch und ging in sein Zimmer. Craig tat das selbe.

Er betrat das Zimmer. Ohne sich wirklich umzuschauen, verließ er es auch schon wieder und ging in das Nachbarzimmer. „Hey Kenny! Wann sollen wir eigentlich ins Hauptgebäude kommen?" Kenny der auch schon wieder raus kam, schaute auf einen Zettel, den er aus seiner Jeans zog. „Um 12 Uhr. Jetzt haben wir 10 Uhr. Wollen wir das Außengelände mal checken?" Er packte den Zettel zurück und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Craig nickte. „Klar, mal sehen was es hier noch so gibt." Sie liefen gemeinsam die lange Treppe wieder hinunter, die langen Flure entlang, bis sie draußen waren.

Die Sonne schien und nur einige Wolken waren am Himmel zu sehen. Es war recht viel draußen los, da viele Neuankömmlinge in das Internat kamen. Kenny lief gezielt zu einer Mauer, die perfekt zum sitzen geeignet war und die einzelnen Gebäude trennten. Das Schulgelände an sich war gewaltig. Es gab 11 Wohnheime und 5 Schulgebäude mit jeweils 3 Stockwerke plus zwei Turnhallen. Die Wohnheime hatten 4 Stockwerke. 5 dieser Heime waren für die Jungen und 5 für die Mädchen. Eines war für Lehrer und andere Mitarbeiter.

Die Jungen setzten sich auf die Mauer und sahen sich etwas um. Auf dem Schulhof liefen Eltern mit ihren Kindern herum, größere Schüler standen in Gruppen auf dem Platz.

„Was denkst du, was für Typen unsere Mitbewohner sein werden?" fragte Kenny Craig nach kurzer Zeit, während er einigen hübschen Mädchen hinterher schaute. „Hmm, ich weiß nicht, aber was wäre dir denn am unangenehmsten?" fragte Craig kurz darauf, mit einem leichten Grinsen. Kenny zuckte mit den Achseln. „Also Vampire und diese Glitzer-Elfen, würd' ich jetzt sagen." Craig lachte. „Was hast du den gegen Vampire und Elfen?" Kenny grinste kurz. „Meine Ex-Freundin war ein Vampir, mehr muss ich nicht sagen und Elfen sind solche Memmen und Besserwisser!" er lachte und Craig ebenfalls. „Was ist mit dir?" fragte Kenny und wandte seinen Blick zu ihm. Craig dachte kurz nach. „Engel! Engel und Nixen." Kenny schaute kurz verwundert, dann aber doch verständlich. „Engel... kann ich verstehen aber ich dachte, dass ihr Dämonen mit den Engeln auskommt und Frieden habt?" kam es, mit vorsichtiger Stimme von Kenny.

Craigs Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich zu einem angenervten Blick. "Klar haben wir Frieden! Trotzdem sind sie für mich alle Vollidioten und der Grund dafür, dass ich keine Kräfte mehr besitze!" Kenny schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Wie meinst du das?" „Diese 'Engel' tun doch nur so lieb und brav... Sie sind in meinen Augen provozierende und hinterhältige Mistkerle mit Heiligenschein. Irgendwann kam mal eine gruppe dieser Vollidioten und haben angefangen mich zu nerven! Da hab ich mich halt gewehrt... und das war auf einmal zu viel. Ich mein nur.. Es war ja nicht so als wäre jemand drauf gegangen oder so." Genervt schaute Craig paar vorbeilaufenden Mädchen nach. Kenny merkte das Craig einen enormen Hass auf die Engel besaß und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „Hehe also... ehm... wie alt bist du eigentlich?" Mit einen schiefen Lächeln schaute Kenny Craig an. Dieser schaute zu ihm und hob eine Augenbraue. „17, du?" „Haha ich auch und ich glaube auch, dass wir in die selbe Klasse kommen werden." meinte Kenny und lächelte freundlich. Craig nickte. „Hmm vielleicht."

Die beiden saßen dort und unterhielten sich noch, kurz bevor sie zum Hauptgebäude gehen mussten. Dort saßen viele, viel zu viele, Leute. Trotzdem lief alles ruhig und gesittet ab. Glücklicherweise kamen Craig und Kenny in die selbe Klasse. Sie bekamen alle ihre Stundenpläne und wurden kurz darauf in ihre jeweiligen Klassenräumen geschickt.


End file.
